A Certain Time Traveling Doctor: Toaru Jikan no Tabi no Doctor
by mr. 96
Summary: Twelve Doctors land in Academy City, split apart by the forces of Magic and Science. Each one takes a companion, as they all navigate this strange new town that they are in. Made because there are no Doctor Index crossovers
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. 96: Fans, followers, and newcomers, I'm sorry! (bows head) I gotta apologize for my latest actions! I admit to taking a huge hiatus, and then neglecting my Bleach, my Soul Eater, and my X-Men stories for two new Doctor Who ones! But you gotta understand, I've been on hiatus due to a very unfortunate writer's block, and when I got my P'Zang again, Bleach had gone out of fashion for me, but I had just gotten into Doctor Who and A Certain Magical Index! And I am mad that no one has bothered to do a crossover between those two yet! So, like Ultimately Annihilated, I plan to glorify those two wonderful series in fusion and crossover!**

In a dark, secluded laboratory, two scientists were watching clips put on a screen mounted on their wall. The clips were of an old man wearing a cape and a cane and traveling with two teachers and his granddaughter, a small younger man with black hair combed down in a bowl-like fashion, another older man wearing Victorian clothing and with curly grey hair speaking with someone of obvious military authority, a younger man wearing a trench coat, fedora, and scarf which was ridiculously long, a teenager wearing a white suit with a bowler hat, a baseball bat, and a celery piece on his lapel, a man with blond hair and a ridiculously colored coat, a small man, a man with long dark hair, a punk with a nearly-shaven head and wearing leather, an extremely handsome person wearing a blue long coat, and finally the youngest-looking of them all, wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie.

Finally, the video stopped on a large blue box.

"**That is the one that I spoke of to you earlier," **a voice said on the telephone. **"He calls himself the Doctor. And, as these clips should make evident, he's transported himself through time over the years. We are only aware of his presence because of certain allies who have run into him in the past, and **

"If we could understand the secret of time travel, we could do anything!" one scientist said. He was bald, and wore glasses. "Imagine it, Wayne! We could go anywhere, do any_thing, _change the order of events to set ourselves up as gods!"

"I don't think that's the important part, Tadashi," Wayne said. He had black hair, as well as a thick coarse beard that covered the lower part of his face. "Judging from these pictures, he has some sort of face-changing ability. And his behavioral changes in each form seem to suggest that it's a sort of rebirth, if you will, a way to escape death by giving himself a new life, changing himself into a completely new person to walk away from his past. I find it extremely fascinating."

The voice on the telephone laughed. **"I myself wish to get my hands on the device that he carries," **it said, **"With it, he is able to manipulate anything simply through sound. I've seen him use it to open any doors, remotely operate pieces of machinery, and shield himself from anything. With it, we could do much more than those simple tasks. It may even be able to negate the abilities of an Esper, or even a Magician!"**

"Do you have an idea as to how to catch him, sir?" Wayne asked.

"**Already, we are in preparation to use the Quantum Lancer to pierce at him. We only now need a teleporter to charge it." **

"Well, then, leave that to one of the recruits from Suzumebachi Academy," Tadashi said, "I've got one on the line now. Reed, say hello to your employer and to the Doctor."

"**I'm on it!" **Reed said, making his way to the address written on the sheet of paper that he was given a while back. "Now, then, who do you want me to go after?"

"**Heheh, you'll see what baby we have for you soon enough," **Tadashi said on the other line. **"We need you to find the Doctor and bring him here. I'm forwarding a video to your phone."**

Reed looked at the video. "Heh! You want me to go after this old guy?" he asked. "Who is he, some level 5 Esper?"

"**More than that, he's a time traveler. But anyway, wait 'till you see your new toy."**

Reed threw the doors of an old warehouse open. "Oh-ho-ho-_ho, _doc, you shouldn't have!" He rubbed his hands together, looking at what was apparently a giant cannon, like the ones you see on battleships. "How do I fire this baby up?"

"**This device reverses your teleporting power," **Tadashi said, **"You usually travel through eleventh dimensional space, which is exactly how the TARDIS travels through time. This cannon reverses that, so that you can send a bolt of energy at the TARDIS to capture it." **

"Okay!" Reed said. He put his hands on a designated switch. Instantly, a bolt of green energy came out of the barrel and was sent through time, chasing towards the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, in a church-like structure, fourteen hooded creatures began chanting in a deep tone. _"Tempus fugit…..turn back the pendulum…." _they said, _"bring to us the Time Lord…bring to us the Doctor!"_

Meanwhile, in the stream of time and space, the Twelfth Doctor was frantically pushing buttons. It was bad enough that Clara had decided to leave him, but he had already picked up two energy spikes heading straight for him. "K9, what's the reading of the two energy signals heading towards us?"

"ONE IS A BURST OF PSYCHIC-MENTAL ENERGY, AMPLIFIED THROUGH A DEVICE SIMILAR TO A MAGNIFYING GLASS," the robot dog replied, "THE OTHER APPEARS TO BE SOME KIND OF MAGICAL SPELL."

"K9, is there somethin' wrong with yer voice circuits?" the Doctor said, "I almost thought I heard ye say somethin' about a magic spell."

"AFFIRMATIVE." K9 said, "THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING REGISTERING ON IT OTHER THAN THAT IT IS SOME KIND OF ARCANE SORCERY."

"Well, there's no way that could happen," the Doctor said, "Is there any way we can shake it off?"

"NEGATIVE, MASTER," K9 said, "THE ONLY COURSE OF ACTION RECOMMENDABLE IS THE TARDIS SPLIT-OFF FUNCTION."

"K9, are ye crazy?" the Twelfth Doctor said, "Ya know very well that canna happen unless there're other Time Lords to operate the damn thing!"

"What's happening out there?" Wayne asked, his computer panel's instruments varying wildly. "Reed! You better have an explanation for this!"

"Argh! Dammit!" Reed said, "There's something pulling on it! It's resisting me!"

"**No….something else is exerting its own pull upon the TARDIS!" **the voice said, **"It's the Brotherhood of Magic! They did this! No matter, focus on the Doctor now!"**

"Brother, there's something wrong! We're experiencing difficulties!" one of the hooded men called out.

"Impossible! Our spells operate with a zero margin of error!" the leader said, "This must be the work of the Organization! Focus your spell directly upon the Doctor!"

Frustrated, the Twelfth Doctor pulled the switch for the split-off. "Fine! At least this way I'll be able to make it out alive and repair the TARDIS later!"

"THE PROBABILITY OF THAT IS A NUMBER APPROACHING ZERO, MASTER," K9 said, "THE FORCES ARE NOW EXERTING THEMSELVES UPON YOUR OWN BODY!"

"Aye, then tha' leaves me only one option," the Twelfth Doctor said, "I gotta trigger a reverse regeneration. That way, I can bring back all o' my original forms so that they can each pilot a section o' the TARDIS to safety and reunite at a safer time. K9, I need you to stick with the Fourth me, he canna do anything without ya."

"AFFIRMATIVE," K9 said, "AS PART OF THIS, I SHALL MOVE ON TO SECTION FOUR."

At that moment, the Doctor was engulfed by a huge explosion, which resonated throughout the entire TARDIS. Chunks of it flew across the walls, as the entire time machine split apart.

Above Academy City, several meteors touched down all across the entire town. It was a good thing, though, that no one was watching it, for if they were, they would be surprised to note that all of the meteors resembled blue boxes…..

**Mr. 96: Thus begins the greatest story I have ever written! Some particulars you need to know about: Firstly, there are going to be several Doctors throughout the story, and secondly, each one is going to have a different companion. Please review and follow, and try to guess which Doctor gets which companion!**

** NOTE: I am including the War Doctor in this story. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like him.**


	2. Space prologue 1

**mr. 96: Explanations and disclaimers in the next chapter, which is almost finished!**

"Well, that was a rough landing," the Ninth Doctor said, "But it was just fan_tas_tic. Don't you agree, Rose?" he turned to where he thought his companion was. "Rose?" he asked. But Rose was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell's going on?" he shouted, "Rose, where are you?"

He looked around in the TARDIS. Rose wasn't anywhere, and all the secondary consoles were blocked off. _Oh, that's right…_he thought, _I threw the switch for the split-off and then triggered a reverse regeneration. No wonder Rose isn't here. _He sighed. _Rose….I hope your new life is giving you a good time. I know that replacement of mine left you with a clone of himself, and I hope he's giving you the time of your life._

"So, I'd better get out and see what this place has got for me," he said. He stepped out of his TARDIS and then looked around. "Well, it looks kind of nice, once you think about it," he said, "Wonder what there is to do around here?"

"Do not move, Misaka said to the unknown intruder," a voice called out. A young girl came out, wearing sniper goggles on her forehead and dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform.

"Yeah?" the Doctor said, "And who are you?"

"Misaka's name is Misaka, Misaka stated, hoping it was a good introduction."

"Well, it's not," the Doctor said, "And…..oi, where the hell am I?"

"You're in Academy City, Misaka explains, a little impatient at her new acquaintance and confused as to why he would not know this already."

"Yeah, well, I'm a time traveller," the Doctor explained. "This is just someplace I've never been to before."

"Could you explain that statement? Misaka asked, not following the person in front of her."

"Ugh, humans are so stupid," the Doctor said, "I can't understand why Ten likes them so much. Hang on, are you even human to begin with?" he pointed at Misaka. "You've got a blank expression, and the way you talk…Oh, that's just fanTAStic!" he shouted.

"What is, Misaka asked with a look of uncertainty and curiosity present on her face?"

"_That!" _the Doctor said, smiling. "The way you talk! It's like yer narratin' a book! And the way that ya narrate yer emotions without actually expressing them, that's really fantastic."

"Misaka doesn't follow you, Misaka states, trying to understand the meaning of her strange company."

"Nevermind that!" the Doctor said, "What's important: Who are you, and what?"  
"Misaka is part of the Sister project, developed to create over ten thousand clones of Mikoto Misaka, a.k.a 'The Railgun', Academy City's third strongest ESPER. The Sisters were created to fight against Accelerator, the strongest Level 5 ESPER, and be killed so that he could shift up to Level 6."

"Creating clones just to be killed, eh?" the Ninth Doctor said, musing to himself, "I did worse when I blew up my own planet, but still…..that's harsh. But go on."

"However, the project was cancelled when Toma Kamijou defeated Accelerator, proving that he was not the strongest ESPER."

"So the project got cancelled, eh? Good to see some humans still have some sense," the Ninth Doctor said, "Anyway….."

At that moment, a beam came out of the TARDIS. The beam hit the ground right where the Doctor and Misaka were standing, creating a glowing blue disk. Out of the disk, another brilliant blue light came out, and condensed into a hologram of the Twelfth Doctor.

"_Message part 3: Intended for the Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh, and Other Doctors. As you all know, we've all been targeted by an unknown force from Academy City, and they're likely going to stop at nothing to find you. It's imperative that you get off of the planet immediately. I've calculated that the sections have only a bit of auxiliary power left in them due to the split, and yours can only travel in space. Also, make sure you find local companions immediately after you land, because whatever force we're up against, they've got some incredible power. But, fortunately, Academy City's a place that's geared out towards creating people with psychic powers. You'll need their help in the long run, so try to find a companion out of them."_

The Ninth Doctor nodded. "Come on, Misaka!" he said, "I'll show you a good time out there!"

"Don't you think it's a little too early to ask a girl you just met out on a date? Misaka observes with some hint of hesitation in her voice."

"It's no' a date. Well, maybe it is, I'm not so sure," the Doctor said, looking away. "Bu' anyway, I'm sure you've had it with this dull old town. What d'ye do for a living, anyway?"

"Misaka is not currently employed, Misaka explains. All Misaka Sisters are currently undergoing treatment to be reintegrated into society."

"I see…..so, in other words, you're just living a normal life now, is that right?" the Doctor said, "Well, I dunno about that. I mean, where's the excitement, the adventure, the…..well, you get the idea. That's what I said when I took the TARDIS from Gallifrey. Stupid idea, I sure miss it now. But it has its moments, sure."

"Misaka understands. Without fighting Accelerator, Misaka has no purpose or excitement in her day-to-day life, Misaka realizes, affirming the Doctor's statement. And it would be a shame to let Misaka's Electromaster skills go to waste while I pursue a normal life, no matter how appealing it is." Misaka looked up at the Doctor. "Misaka has decided. Misaka will go with you, Misaka states with a smile."

The Doctor gave one of his wide smiles, a trait he picked up from his fourth incarnation. "Fan**tas**tic," he said, beckoning Misaka. "Let's go, then!"

**Author's Note: I'm not sure myself which Misaka I'm using because they all seem to act the same except for Last Order, which I'm not using because this is kind of my prequel to certain events of the series itself. Wibbly wobbly...timey wimey, that one. But I wouldn't rule out her being Misaka Imouto, number 10032.**


	3. Space prologue 2

**I know that I've got hits like "A Place In Society- Second", "Doctor Who: The Reboot", and "The Shinigami's True Form" up to go for, but unfortunately I love this one too much! So, the way this works is: There are three simultaneous stories that I'm going to be doing: "Science", "Magic," and "Time". Each one will have four prologues, except for "Science," which has three. **

_VwooWOO, vwooWOOO._

Mikoto Misaka, "the Railgun", woke up. That whooshing noise outside of her dorm was making it too hard to sleep.  
_What is it, anyway….?_ she thought to herself, getting up to look outside. She figured that she shouldn't wake Kuroko: first of all, she didn't need her help for this, and secondly, the less time she spent up, the better.

But Kuroko had already woken up. "Onee-sama!" she shouted, jumping on Mikoto. "You finally awoke to your passions and came in the night to have a little fun with me, didn't you?"

"Ugh! Kuroko! Get off me!" Mikoto shouted, trying to stop Kuroko from unsuccessfully trying to get her vest off, and then zapping me.

"Owwww! Even when you've come to accept me, you still hurt me, onee-sama!" Kuroko said, "But tough love is one thing I will accept!" She jumped on Mikoto again.

"Get real! I only woke up because of the noise outside!" Mikoto shouted, shocking Kuroko senseless.

"What, that whooshing noise?" Kuroko said.

Mikoto looked around. "Hey, yeah, there it is again!"

Mikoto and Kuroko looked out of their dorm window. Out at the front were two blue boxes. "Those weren't there before, were they?" Mikoto asked.

"It's obviously our duty to check these things out!" Kuroko said.

Meanwhile, the two most recent incarnations of the Doctor had stepped out of their TARDISes. "Hey, what's….oh, no," the Eleventh Doctor said, looking at the Tenth Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor stopped to look at his future self. "Hello, I'm the Doc…oh, God….." he stopped himself after he saw the other TARDIS.

He paused for a minute, looked at the Eleventh Doctor, and then back at the TARDIS. "You're me?" he asked.

The Eleventh Doctor nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, future you. What, surprised you actually regenerated without going through one of your clever tricks or your humongous ego-crybaby-tantrums?"

"What?" the Tenth Doctor said.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Doomsday? Metacrisis? 'I don't want to go'?"

"Hey! I'm _the _Doctor, the definitive article!" the Tenth Doctor said.

"Oh, really? I'm the one River Song was talking about when comparing you to her Doctor," the Eleventh Doctor retorted.

"Oh, really? I saved an alternate universe from the Daleks _and _the Cybermen, _at the same time!"_

"I fought off _all _of my enemies from over the years and then reconstructed the universe with another Big Bang! The entire timeline! And I did it all while I was trapped inside a little box!"

"Oh, come on, you expect me to believe that exaggeration? You got out of it while you were doing most of all that!"

"It's not much worse than yours! A whole universe, really? I was there, it was just a planet!"

"I _did _save a universe once! You can't fault me for that!"

"Says you, sandshoes!"

"I told you last time, they're not sandshoes! Plus I've got the cooler TARDIS inside. And also…. What's up with the bow tie?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

"Hey, bow ties are _cool," _the Eleventh Doctor said, whipping out his screwdriver. _"And _I've got the bigger screwdriver."

The Tenth Doctor looked at the screwdriver. "Oh, that is so not cool….."

Mikoto and Kuroko looked at the two men that were bickering. "Now!" Kuroko said, "While they're distracted!"

Meanwhile, the two Doctors continued to argue about which one of them was the better one. "And how could you be so stupid? You would've known that I'd be stopping here today!"

"No, I wouldn't! It's a reverse regeneration!"

"Okay, you two! We're from Judgment!" Kuroko said, interrupting the two Doctors, "So don't try anything!"

The Tenth Doctor sighed. "You wanna take the one with the pigtails?" he asked.

The Eleventh Doctor nodded. "GERONIMO!/Allons-Y!" they said in unison. Each one ran after their intended enemy and grabbed them roughly.

However, each Judgment member had their own special method of escape. Kuroko teleported out of the Eleventh Doctor's grasp, while Mikoto shocked the Tenth Doctor senseless.

The Tenth Doctor released his grip on Mikoto. "Agh! You little bugzapper!" he grunted, taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Now I'm really mad!"

Mikoto looked at him. "Bugzapper?" she said, "_Bugzapper? _I've been called Biri Biri, but _bugzapper?"_ Sparks flew around her. "You have a way of reminding me of a certain young boy," she said, "And since he pisses me off just as much as you do, I'll make this as short as I can!"

The Doctor gulped. "On second thought, maybe I should just turn and run right about now….."

Mikoto shot bolts of electricity at her target. However, the Doctor already had his sonic in his hand, and aimed it at the bolts. Instantly, they fizzed out and defused, disappearing. "How are you able to block those things?" she shouted, "I've only encountered one person who could do that!"

"Well, actually it's rather simple. See, your electrical energy's got a charge to it, right? Well, all I have to do is reverse the polarity of the neutron flow with my sonic screwdriver, and then every one of your bolts backfires!"

Mikoto's eyes twitched. "Okay, brainiac, you know what a railgun is?"

"Oh, please, of course I know what a railgun is!" the Tenth Doctor retorted. "It's a weapon that supercharges a projectile with…..oh, no."

Mikoto smiled. "That's right," she said, taking a coin out. Charging it with superconductor electromagnetism, she instantly fired it at the skinny one.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me!" he said, turning around to run…and then turning back. "PSYCH!" he shouted, whipping out his screwdriver. Instantly, the coin froze in midair and clinked into the ground.

Mikoto's eyes twitched. "What, you have an Imagine Breaker?"

"What?" the Tenth Doctor said, "What?"

Mikoto looked at the Tenth Doctor. "Level Zero? Espers?"

"What? What?" the Doctor repeated. "Is there something I don't know here? 'Cause, if there is, there's really something wrong here."

"AAARGH! I meet someone else who can block my bolts besides that kid, and he doesn't know the first thing about Espers!"

"Hey, I take offense to that comment," the Doctor said, "Here, lemme guess…..ESPER comes from 'ESP'….psychic powers! And you hold yourself with a strange kind of confidence whenever you do that railgun thing, meaning that you're one of the strongest ESPERs that you know. Third strongest, in fact, judging from the fact that if you were_ the _strongest, you wouldn't go to a school, and if you were the _second _strongest, you'd try to stay out of the public eye, because everyone tends to view the second-best of anything as something of a loser."

Meanwhile, Kuroko had teleported behind the Eleventh Doctor.

"Could you really just stop hopping around like that?" the Doctor shouted. "It's really annoying, you know!"

"If you've got a problem with it, why don't you just shoot your fancy magic screwdriver at me like your partner over there?" Kuroko shouted back. She teleported over to the TARDIS.

"Wait! No! Don't do that!" the Doctor said, "If you teleport near the TARDIS, you'll…."

But it was too late. Space began to distort itself around the area of the two TARDISes. "Waaah!" Kuroko said, jumping off.

The two TARDISes started running, and then collided, warped. Everybody shielded their eyes as a brilliant flash of light exuded from both TARDISes.

"Look out! It's gonna blow!" the Tenth Doctor shouted.

When the light cleared, there was only one TARDIS.

"What…..just happened?" Mikoto asked, incredibly confused.

"Well, it's like this," the Eleventh Doctor said, putting a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. "Picture an Oreo. But don't, because it's nothing like an Oreo."

"That stupid explanation doesn't make any sense, you jerk!" Misaka shouted, kicking the Eleventh Doctor in the groin and then shocking him.  
"Sigh…..let me explain," the Tenth Doctor said, "Well…..it's a techno-temporal fusion. Well…..no, it's really an inter-dimensional slide-in. No…..it's really more of a techno-temporal fusion plus inter-dimensional slide-in equals…..Nevermind."

"Are you two going to start making sense or am I going to have to beat some into you?" Mikoto asked, having had it with the two Doctors.

"Well…alright. Your friend there travels through eleventh-dimensional space, right?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

Mikoto nodded.

"The TARDIS does the same thing, only it can travel through time as well as space." Ten went on.

"Time-travel? That's impossible! No ESPER has ever developed _that _power," Kuroko shouted, "If they did they'd register immediately as Level 6!"

"These guys don't know anything about ESPERs," Mikoto said.

"Ouch," Eleven said, "Anyway, the TARDIS has a back-up mechanism that caused it to automatically move out of the way of whatever was in its immediate area, namely the girl. But it won't do the same with _another _TARDIS, because they automatically assume that the other will move out of the way. So, the two TARDISes fused because they're registered by the chrono-computers as exactly the same."

Suddenly, the combined TARDIS glowed, and the doors opened violently with a beam coming out. The beam targeted a spot at the ground, and a hologram of the Twelfth Doctor came out of that spot.

"_Message part 3: Intended for the Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh, and Other Doctors. As you all know, we've all been targeted by an unknown force from Academy City, and they're likely going to stop at nothing to find you. It's imperative that you get off of the planet immediately. I've calculated that the sections have only a bit of auxiliary power left in them due to the split, and yours can only travel in space. Also, make sure you find local companions immediately after you land, because whatever force we're up against, they've got some incredible power. But, fortunately, Academy City's a place that's geared out towards creating people with psychic powers. You'll need their help in the long run."_

The War Doctor paused, putting his gun down. "Well, it seems I've got myself into quite the fix."

Misaka shook her head. "Okay, everything that's happened to me in one night has to be the weirdest stuff I've ever had to deal with."

Ten nodded. "That's what a lot of people say," he said, "But at least you've got a bit of experience with unusual things. Plus you've got that bugzapper thing going on for you."

"Okay, would you stop calling me that?" Mikoto said, kicking the Doctor, "You remind me way too much of Toma!"

"Who's Toma?" the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Ugh….never mind," Mikoto said, "My name's Mikoto Misaka, the kohai's Kuroko Shirai. Now, who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor," Ten and Eleventh said at once.

"Doctor _what?" _Mikoto asked.

"Agh! Now you're calling _me _a nickname I don't like! It's not 'Doctor what,' it's not 'Doctor Who', it's just _the Doctor, _for both of us!" Ten said.

"That's gonna be tough," Kuroko said.

"Well, obviously, we need some way to distinguish ourselves from each other," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Yeah, I was thinking something along those lines," the Tenth Doctor said, "I'm Doctor Noble."

"And I'm Doctor…Pond," the Eleventh Doctor said, "So, let's see what the new TARDIS has for us this time."

He and Dr. Noble pulled open the doors (something they figured the TARDIS deserved for once-after all, she'd just been split up and fused together again) and took one look inside.

"Oh, that is the sexiest thing I've seen her put on for us in a million years!" Pond said, looking in.

"Really? I don't like it," Noble said, "Looks like your redecorations kind of clash with mine."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You never like anything but that gloomy old interior!" Pond retorted. "Leastways your coral bits got in, I kind of liked those…."

"But the rest of it, ugh, is that your TARDIS?" Noble asked, wrinkling his nose. "Why are there staircases?"

"Dunno, the round floor thing is distinctively you. But the walls, though, I don't know what to say about the walls….never mind! Come along, Shirai!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Kuroko said, tackling Pond.

"Allons-y, bugzapper!" Noble said, smiling at his partner's work.

"Ugh, who do you think you are?" Mikoto said, climbing inside. "I'm going to…."

"ALL ABOARD!" Noble and Pond shouted together, closing the doors.

_VwooWOOO, vwooWOOO._

**Gentlemen, this is the beginning of an epic! Oh, sorry, forgot to do my disclaimer: I am not the owner of Doctor Who and A Certain Magical Index! If I did I'd never let Tom Baker-Doctor leave UNIT!**

** Bonus: Anyone who has a deviantART account, here's your one chance to influence me! Submit your design of the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors' combined TARDIS to me via review, and I'll let you pick what story besides this gets updated! I'm waiting to see whose TARDIS they mostly take after: the Ninth/Tenth Doctor's, the Eleventh Doctor's first one, or the Eleventh Doctor's second one!**


	4. Magic prologue 1

**Mr. 96: Time for the magic prologues! In this one I make it clear that not all Doctors are in the same point…..**

The Sixth Doctor landed in the middle of the Church of Necessarius. "Hello?" he asked. "Anyone here?"

"Alright, pal. You got a minute to explain yourself before I blow your fucking head off," a voice called from behind him.

"I don't think that's necessary," another voice called out, "If you did that I'd be really in a mess." Unlike the first voice, the Doctor knew this one well.

"Eight? Is that you?" he said, turning around. Sure enough, the eighth incarnation of the Doctor, the most mysterious of them all, was standing right next to an unknown red-haired man in black, and a woman wearing a very revealing and asymmetrical outfit.

"Yeah, it seems the TARDIS dropped me off here too," Eight said, folding his arms. "These guys are some kind of order of magic or something else. The fourteen-year-old is Stiyl Magnus, the lady's Kaori Kanazaki."

"Oh, really?" Six said, looking at the two mages. "That can't be correct, because number one, magic isn't _real, _and number two, this is a _Christian _church, and I know from my experience in Salem, Massachusetts that most forms of Christianity reject all forms of magic!"

"It is something of a paradox, yes," Kaori said, "We use magic to end magic. And, for the record, from what your other self tells us, you are an alien with two hearts traveling in a blue box and you dismiss the idea of magic?"

"Time travel is a _science!" _Six said, "You can't expect someone as advanced as me to dismiss anything as unexplainable!"

"Shut up, old man!" Stiyl said, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "You wanna preach that stuff, go to some ESPER academy or something!"

Six turned to Stiyl. "Would you please stop smoking in my prescence? It's a _disgusting _habit!"

"Blow it out of your scarecrow-crap jacket, creep!"

Kaori sighed, rubbing her forehead. "We're supposed to take you to the vicar. He's supposed to be interested in you for some reason."

"Alright then, let's see this vicar!" the Sixth Doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, then we'll really get some answers around here," the Eighth Doctor said, nodding.

Both entered the vicar's office, escorted by Stiyl and Kaori Kanazaki. Eight walked up to the vicar, with his hand extended. "Hi, how do you do, I'm….."

"The Doctor," Six said, rudely pushing Eight aside, "Now let's get down to business: What is going on here?"

But the vicar didn't listen. He was deep in thought, rubbing his hands together, not even looking at the Doctors, until he turned around to look at them.

"Doctor?" the elderly priest said, "_the _Doctor? No, you are definitely not…."

"How do you know me?" Six asked, folding his arms.

"I do not," the priest shook his head, "However, another man who also called himself the Doctor made himself known to us in the past."

"_Did you ever visit this one?"_ Six whispered to Eight.

"_My guess is that it's something we have yet to do…..or else our other versions are scattered across time," _the older Doctor replied.

"Easy enough to explain!" the Sixth Doctor said, "What you have encountered was…er, another member of the organization we represent, Mr. Vicar. Both of us carry the title of the Doctor as our rank as Time Lords."

"Very well," the vicar said, smiling, "Then out of curiosity, how is the Doctor that I met doing?"

"He's, um, doing quite well," Eight said, trying his best to keep a straight face while lying. "In fact, right now he's on Gallifrey. Running for president, and all, he's really busy."

"Erm…..yes! That's right!" Six said, "Anyway, we really have some business to take care of, as our compatriot has left something un-dealt with. May we trust your members to help us in this cause?"

"Hmmmmm…yes, yes, I suppose I owe the previous Doctor and the Time Lords that much," the vicar said, "Stiyl, Kaori, go with one of the Doctors, while I call in an overseas member to accompany the other one."

"Splitting up, eh?" Eight said.

"I prefer it that way," Six said, straightening out his coat, "Just one of us is fine for anything. Too many bakers spoil a crust, if you'll forgive my expression. So, when do we get started?"

_VwoooWOOOO, vwoooWOOOO_

The Fifth Doctor perused a fresh vegetable shop. "How about that one over there?" he asked the shopkeep.

"That's 269 yen," the vendor said.

"I'll take it!" the Doctor said, taking out his coin purse. Luckily, he had stocked up in the money of all time zones and countries, so he could afford a leek.

The salesman handed the Doctor the leek, which the latter instantly fixed to his lapel. "Thanks!" he said, "it's the next best thing to my celery!"

The shopkeeper stared at the man in white, who was now walking away. "What a strange young feller…" he said, quietly to himself.

**Mr. 96: The vicar being familiar with the Doctor? What does it all mean? Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff, that's what!**


	5. Science prologue 1

**Mr. 96: A quick announcement! It was originally going to be "Science," "Magic," and "Time", but I added "Space" and am adding my first chapters to the Space list instead of the Science list!**

Accelerator wandered around. _It was all that stupid level 0's fault! _he thought to himself, _If he didn't beat me, I wouldn't be here living in the slums!_

A couple of punks walked up to him. "Hey, kid, you got any money on you?"

"Shut up, I'm as broke as you are," Accelerator said, walking away.

"Hey, that's right! You got beat by a level 0!" the punk laughed. "You're really weak! Level _negative _one!"

Accelerator turned back. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, come on! You know you're too weak!" the thugs said, "As a matter of fact, I used to be a Level 3 ESPER myself until my license got taken away from me! And if the weakest of the weak beat you, then…."

He didn't have a chance to speak. Accelerator found a rock and then shot it at him at a super-high velocity. At that speed, the mass was very much like a bullet, which cracked the criminal's skull.

"Nobody talk to me! Understand?" Accelerator said. "Get out of my way!"

The criminals ran, out of fear that the once-great Level 5 ESPER would kill them all. Then, out of nowhere, a big blue box fell out of the sky. "What the hell?" Accelerator shouted, getting out of the way as quickly as he could.

An old man came out of the box. "Why does my compartment always do that….?" he said, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Hey, old man," Accelerator said, very pissed off, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The old man dusted himself off. "That's what I'm wondering at the moment," he said, "What was my future self thinking, doing something like that?"

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Accelerator said, "Dammit! Pay some attention to me! I'm your opponent here!"

The War Doctor turned to this white-haired stranger. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Accelerator's eye twitched. "AAARGH!" he took a knife from his pocket and threw it at the Doctor. Pointing his finger at the projectile, he used his power in a manner which was most fitting of his name: the knife now traveled at the speed of sound at his target.

The Doctor, without blinking an eye, took out a pistol and shot the knife out of the air. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you or anyone like you today," he said, turning around, "I've got business to take care of, and I can't be bothered by some street urchin who's too arrogant of himself."

Accelerator flinched. "Street urchin?" he said, "Old man, nobody files me off as a street urchin!" He picked up a rock, firing it off at the Doctor, which hit him in the stomach like a baseball. "I was the strongest ESPER EVER!" he shouted, "But everybody said that only because they thought it was fun to take me on! The idiots saw me as a challenge to be conquered because they thought I was only the strongest on their level!" He prepared another rock. "But I wanted more than that! I wanted to be above their levels, so that they wouldn't even _think _to take me on! So I fought! I fought and _won! _I killed people to get me to that point! And then, some level zero took me on and beat me! I couldn't be the strongest anymore, but I will never be called a _street urchin!" _He fired the rock again, this time much faster than the first one-it reached mach 5.

The Doctor dodged the projectile with ease, and shot his pistol again. However, Accelerator saw it coming, and deflected it, sending it back at the Doctor. "I control anything with a vector!" he shouted, "Their speed, their direction, _everything! _What can you do? Who are you, old man?"

"I? I was once a great hero of the universe," the Doctor said, deflecting the shot with another one. "I saved countless planets from countless threats and menaces. The Daleks, the Sontarans, the Cybermen…..and more that you have never known. I was able to solve problems with peace and science, not by lowering myself to your level."

As if to emphasize his point, he dashed up to Accelerator, placing a device on him. "But one day, that all changed," he said, "One day, during the greatest disaster, at the end of the eighth hour, I chose to become a warrior. I designed myself in a new image! A new mind! A new man!" He jumped back and activated his sonic screwdriver. "And that man took risks! He took up arms! He became a killer!" The explosive that he placed on Accelerator detonated. "And he destroyed his own people!"

He walked forward, up to Accelerator, who was on the ground but still alive. "You have only gotten up to your status by killing the weak and defenseless! And all that had been brought down! The strongest no more! But you merely lost your status in everyone's eyes! You still have your life! But I have lost all of my people! A Time Lord no more!"

While Accelerator recoiled from the explosion, pulling himself up, the Doctor took the opportunity to fire several shots at him. "But be thankful I've put all of that behind me," he said, "I am the Doctor once again, and because of that I will not kill you."

"Is that so?" Accelerator said, smiling, "Your loss, then!" He twirled his hands in the air, gathering oxygen into a ball. "I can make an all-powerful, all-destroying, blast of plasma! You're just an old man who played soldier and then didn't have the strength to keep up the act when you needed the stomach to do what was necessary!" The ball of plasma

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "You're wrong. I am the Doctor, savior of a thousand worlds. But you had the misfortune to come across the only Doctor who was….a warrior!" At those words, the screwdriver emitted a huge noise all around. Glass broke, and Accelerator dropped his ball of plasma to cover his ears. The pain was mind-splitting, and he could practically feel his skull tearing itself apart.

"It's just some noise! I can take this!" Accelerator said.

"No, you can't," the Doctor said, "the sonic screwdriver isn't intended to kill anyone. But this is an _analog _sonic screwdriver. It has a bad habit of overloading itself, and so the sound output is enough to kill somebody! Surrender, or I can't guarantee your….."

Just at that moment, a few lights lit up. "ATTENTION CITIZENS, YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST. DO NOT RESIST, OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED."

The Doctor grimaced. "It seems our duel will have to be called off, then?"

"Don't say such stupid things," Accelerator said, taking out another knife. "I'm the Accelerator!"

"So you are," a man wearing a ridiculously gaudy tweed suit said, stepping up. He had coarse black hair, a moustache, and a pipe. "But I am Albert Edward Charles Friedman, and I have the power of transmutation." He pointed his pipe at Accelerator's knife, which instantly turned itself into a ball and chain fastened around Accelerator's arm. "Now, will you answer my questions, or am I going to have to get unpleasant with you?"

**So, here's a recap and a prediction of who's with whom:**

** Ninth Doctor- Misaka (Sister) **_(and I'm not saying which one because of the reason stated when both were introduced)_

** Tenth and Eleventh Doctors- Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai (Space)**

** War Doctor- Accelerator (Space)**

** Sixth Doctor- Kaori Kanazaki and Stiyl Magnus (Magic)**

** Eighth Doctor- unknown, with Church of Necessarius (Magic)**

** Fifth Doctor- unknown (Magic)**

** Seventh Doctor- Unknown (Science)**

**Next chapters: The first five! What you've been waiting for, the original Doctors touching down on Academy City in the Time Prologues!**


	6. Space chapter 1- Terror in the TARDIS 1

**Mr. 96: I decided, screw the time prologue, it's time for sh_t to get real! So, here it is, the first chapter of the Space story! Featuring the Tenth, Eleventh, Railgun, and Kuroko, this is! Terror in the TARDIS!**

Noble and Pond were working at the central console of the TARDIS.

"Isn't this amazing?" Pond said, smiling, "We've got so much more control over the TARDIS with there being two of us!"

"I know, right?" Noble said, "This time, we actually know where we're going!"

"Where _are _we going, anyway?" Mikoto said. She was already startled enough by how the TARDIS looked on the inside. It had a round center, with staircases around it leading off into God-knew-where, and with coral-like structures growing from a pit that was seemingly bottomless. The central console had all sorts of devices plugged into it, like a computer screen, a 1930s typewriter and telephone, and more things that she didn't recognize. The console was also in the middle of a giant blue tube that glowed in a neon way. The whole thing was rounded off by different panels around the circular center.

"Someplace exciting, someplace where we won't get chased by big green bug-eyed monsters from space," Noble said, "You'll love it. FanTAStic planet in the Turtlehead system of the Mugiwara galaxy." He turned to his other self. "Oi, Pond, you think you could get us there by yourself? I wanna work on something!"

"Sure! I think I've got it down!" Pond said, pushing a few buttons.

"Thanks! This'll take only a few minutes….." Noble said, stepping into the workshop. "Oi, Kuroko, you mind helping me out here?"

"Umm….sure thing!" Kuroko said, following Noble into another room.

After several minutes of seeing the Doctors working and navigating, Mikoto finally noticed a whooshing noise. "Does that mean we've landed?" Mikoto said, looking at the doors.

"Yeah," Pond said, "Noble! Shirai! Come on out!"

Kuroko instantly got out of the workshop, leaving behind her sports bottle-and as usual, it was filled with an aphrodisiac in case she could trick Mikoto into drinking it. Noble, however, was still in the workshop, making the finishing touches on his device.

Mikoto and Kuroko were taken by the breathtaking view. This planet was full of green life, everywhere. There were mountains to the distance, boxing in a gorgeous valley with forests, plains, and so much else! It looked amazing to the two ESPERS.

"Well…..here we are," Pond said, stepping out, "Welcome to the scenic planet of Vhagg! That's pronounced 'Vee-hag', by the way, not 'fahg,' just so you know."

"We know, we heard you the first time," Mikoto said, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"I'll explain later," Pond said, looking behind him. "Noble, you coming?"

"Just a minute! I'm giving the finishing touches on this thing!" Noble said, working on a device. "It gets really tiring, making one of these….." he reached for Kuroko's drink, and chugged it down. "Ahhh, that hits the spot," he said, "Okay, I'm ready right now. Ready to do _this, _that is!"

He pushed a button on the TARDIS, and it disappeared…..then reappeared in the exact same spot.

"Just a slight malfunction, I'll have it fixed right away," Noble said from inside the TARDIS. Everyone was transfixed, staring at the TARDIS like it was a giant insect turned inside-out.

"What's he doing in there?" Mikoto asked. "Is he…..is he drunk or something?"

"Can't be, a Time Lord's alcohol tolerance is so high that he can't even drink one sip, he'd just spit it out and say something about how awful it is," Pond said, "Matter of fact, a lot of different chemicals that work one way on humans affect Time Lords a different way. For instance, coffee makes it impossible for us to get distracted (useful thing that is, let me tell you), and…."

Kuroko perked up. "Wait, what?" she said, smiling sheepishly. "Tell me, what, by any chance, would an…aphrodisiac do?"

"What, an aphrodisiac?" Pond asked. "Hmmm….I think that usually makes a Time Lord go crazy, they act like they…picture an antidepressant, but….."

"But don't, because it's nothing like an antidepressant at all," Mikoto finished. "You know, I'm really getting annoyed with your lame explanations. They don't really explain anything, you know that?"

"Why do you ask?" Pond said, not paying attention to Mikoto. Really, Amy and Rory didn't complain as much as the girls he was saddled with now, and he was curious as to why Kuroko would ask that-from what he'd gathered, she was only interested romantically in her partner.

Mikoto looked at Kuroko, who all of a sudden looked very frightened. "Kuroko….." the Railgun said, letting a few sparks fly, "You didn't happen to bring an aphrodisiac along just so you could trick me into taking it and then leaving it aboard so that brainiac could have taken it himself, did you?"

"Of…..of course not!" Kuroko said, "I just…..it's not what you think!"

At that moment, the TARDIS instantly started hovering above the ground. "At any rate, I don't think he's in complete control of himself," Pond said, "We have to stop him somehow!"

"Okay, Kuroko," Mikoto said, "You got us into this, so you get us out of it! Go in there and stop Noble before he does anything stupid!"

"Right! You got it, Onee-sama!" Kuroko said, smiling. She teleported away, only to reappear in midair and fall to the ground.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head, "Why didn't it work?"

"It's no use!" Pond said, "There's no way you'll be able to teleport inside the TARDIS!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Here, let me try….." he said, pointing it at the flying blue box, which was now moving around in circles and zigzag lines.

The TARDIS stood still for a minute. "There!" Pond said, "I can't bring it down from where we are now because the TARDIS is a vastly superior piece of technology to the sonic, but you can go up there now!"

Kuroko quickly took the hint, and teleported inside the TARDIS. "Dr. Noble! Quick! You have to stop!"

The insane Doctor looked at Kuroko, a mad glint in his eye. "Stop? Stop? I don't have to _stop! _It's a free universe, don't you know!" he said, wildly pushing buttons. Instantly, sparks flew around the TARDIS, and alarms flashed on the monitors.

Kuroko instantly took action, using her needles to pin Dr. Noble to the floor. "How do we get back to Onee-Sama?" she asked.

But Noble wasn't listening. "If the square of the hypotenuse equals the square of the other two sides…why is a mouse when it spins?" he laughed to himself. "I never did know the answer to that one!"

Kuroko frowned. She knew that she had to get Noble back to normal as quickly as she could, so she looked around for some kind of medical equipment.

_VwoooWOOO, vwoooWOOOO _(page break)

Meanwhile, Pond and Mikoto were incredibly confused at what was happening. The TARDIS had already taken off, with Kuroko inside, but still…

"Hello? Earth to Pond!" Mikoto said, "That TARDIS thing just vanished!"  
"I know, it means that Noble's taken flight," Dr. Pond said, "And he's taken Shirai with him. But that doesn't make sense….I mean, he couldn't pilot it if he was under the influence of an aphrodisiac…."

_VwoooWOOOO, vwoooWOOOO_

Back on the TARDIS, Kuroko frantically searched for anything that might help.

"Band-Aids, needles, scalpels, hammers, wrenches…..what kind of a doctor is he?" she asked herself, "Nobody uses these methods anymore, and it looks like most of these are mechanic's and carpenter's tools!"

She went back in the console room, where Noble was still mumbling to himself. "People assume that time is a strict progression from cause to effect, but _actually, _from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint….it's really more of a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff."

Kuroko sighed. Then she saw a switch with a label that said "REJUVENATION FUNCTION FOR EMERGENCY REGENERATION. DO NOT USE EXCEPT IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES"

_Emergency regeneration! _she thought,_ I can use this to get him back!_

She pulled the switch, and immediately a yellow ray came out of the center of the console and fried Doctor Noble, melting the needles that were pinning him to the floor.

Kuroko sighed. For once, she got something right! She was sure that Onee-sama would forgive her for this offense-and maybe she would even forget that she was the one who gave Dr. Noble the aphrodisiac anyway!

The Doctor rose up. "What was I thinking, letting a kid into the TARDIS?" he said, shaking his head. "Hey, hang on-why on Earth am I talking in an American accent all of a sudden?"

Kuroko backed away. Whoever was standing in front of her, it certainly wasn't the Doctor-he had brown hair that curled around like some kind of afro (although it wasn't really that, it was just a mess of curly hair like the Fourth or Sixth Doctor's hairstyle), had a more muscular face, and pimples all over his forehead.

"Hey, you!" the new Doctor said, "Gimme your mirror for a second! I need to see what I look like!"

Kuroko nodded, nervously handing over her compact mirror.

The Doctor smiled, and looked at his face. "Face…looks a bit butch, especially around the cheeks, but I think I can pull it off. Teeth need some work…..I really like the eye color, never mind the pimples….but why does my hair look like it did in the seventies?" He turned to Kuroko. "Also, what do you think of my nose? No, wait, better question, why's your mirror so blurry?"

"It's not blurry! I cleaned it yesterday!" Kuroko said, indignantly. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Can't you tell?" the Doctor responded, a little angry, "I'm the Doctor! As in, Doctor Noble! The one you fed an aphrodisiac to?"

"No way! You're not him!" Kuroko said, "I'll-I'll pin you down until you tell me where he is!"

"How are you going to do that?" the Doctor asked. "The rejuvenation beam melted your needles. And I took the liberty of counting, you don't have any left."

"I can still take you!" Kuroko shouted, taking up a fighting pose. "I have a black belt in aikido! It's standard training for all Judgment members!"

"Oh, is that so?" the Doctor smiled. "I don't know how much aikido training you've had, but…." he quickly darted behind Kuroko, and put her in an armlock, "I studied _Venusian _aikido during my time in space. It's an art usually designed to subdue enemies with five arms and five legs each, so it's ten times as effective as the normal Earth variety."

Kuroko groaned. Onee-sama was _really _going to kill her when she got back….!

**Geez, I'm deviating from my schedule! And, looking back at this, it's surprisingly long. But I have plans for it!**


End file.
